After The Scroll
by YuriChan220
Summary: A yoma isnafter an ancient powerful scroll and it's up to Shiki to foil her plans. Dead Master from "Black Rock Shooter" guest stars.


**After The Scroll**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Theme: Action**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now…ummm…if um…anyone has seen "Ghost Rider (2007)" um….some of these scenes were taken from there. Of course, duh, Shiki is NOT Ghost Rider. But her Grim Reaper look, I can kinda have her a wee bit similar. So, um..please enjoy.**

Murakumo is doing her doujinshi one night while the others are doing their own thing. Yumi decided to stay up for a while and watch over her since Shiki is out shopping. Though, it's getting pretty late and Shiki still has not returned. However, there are bigger problems than just that. Lately, a Yoma has been lurking around, taking each and every one's soul away in thirst for power. But eating everyone's soul is clearly not enough for her. What she is really after is an ancient scroll that grants all the power he/she needs and it can be very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. So far, the scroll has not been found…yet. Yumi is certain that the yoma will be after her team next. The news about Hanzo Academy girls trying to defeat the yoma and failing and then Crimson Squad also falling, Yumi fears that her team will also fall victim of the yoma. She rushes toward the book shelf and rummages through it, double checking to see if the legend of the scroll is true.

**Meanwhile**

Shiki runs out of the mall, sensing something disturbing. She knows it's not just some little thing. Something big and it's not good. Her beloved Murakumo might be in trouble, especially the rest of her team. The sense gets stronger as she walks further. It is then that Shiki realizes something.

"A yoma!" she gasps.

She starts to run, using her ninja speed to get to her as fast as she could.

**Gessen Academy**

Murakumo drops what she is doing and takes a look at what Yumi is reading. They turn to a page where it might happen if a yoma takes the ancient scroll. Basically, it becomes an all powerful demon and nothing can stop it. Murakumo gasps and grabs the book, reading the results. She cannot believe this is really a thing and now a yoma is after it.

"Yumi…" Murakumo says. "We have to stop it!"

"Guess again, sweetie~" a seductive voice coos.

The masked maiden turns toward Yumi who looks lifeless with her eyes blank and collapses to the floor. There stands a woman with green hair with horns on top of her head, little wings on the back and wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"No one stops Dead Master if that's what you think," the yoma says, smiling evilly.

Murakumo drops the book, gasping in shock. The yoma, who calls herself Dead Master, walks toward the masked ninja. Somehow, Murakumo couldn't move nor transform. She just backs away a few steps, staring into the yoma's eyes.

"You have her heart, don't you~?" Dead Master coos as she slowly takes off Murakumo's mask and gently traces her talons on her cheek. "Now I'm gonna break it…."

Shiki finally arrives at the academy, slamming the door open. "Muracchi!" she calls. She looks around the room. Turning her head, she gasps, cupping her hand to her mouth at the sight of Yumi, lying lifeless and her skin is almost black. "Y-Yumi-chin…" She then turns to notice her beloved lying on the floor too, but she is panting heavily. The blonde quickly runs to her aid. "Muracchi, speak to me!" she cries.

All Murakumo could do is weakly raise her arm and point straight ahead. By the time Shiki looks up, the yoma screeches as she tackles her toward the wall, pinning her. Shiki grits her teeth, takes out her scroll and transforms into her Shinobi form. She then grabs Dead Master by the collar, spins around and pins her against the wall.

"I'm going to cut you into pieces…from where you stand!" Shiki growls, glaring at her.

But Dead Master smiles and chuckles, making Shiki shake her head in confusion. "Pretty brave, dearie, but even you can't stop me using your power." She quickly chokes Shiki with one hand, making the blonde let go. She lifts the blonde shinobi a few inches while Shiki is struggling to get free. "Let me make this clear, honey. I am not going back to my world. I'm never going back. I like it here~!" She slams Shiki on the floor, creating a small dent on it and Shiki groans from the pain. Dead Master lifts the blonde up a little to make her face her. "You all think you can stop me? This is so pathetic. You're all just a joke." She slaps Shiki in the face. "Now listen to me and try to get it through that pretty face of yours: you will work for me. Get the ancient scroll for me and maybe I'll spare your beloved's life. And darling…" The yoma looks toward Murakumo and then back at Shiki. "Don't make me wait."

Shiki grits her teeth as the yoma takes Murakumo away. She then recovers, goes back to her orginal form and puts on a determined expression. In order to save Murakumo, she has to give the scroll to Dead Master…and she knows very well who is keeping it.

**Hebijo Elite Academy**

"Huh?" Miyabi asks. "The ancient scroll? Why do you want it?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but if I don't have it, Muracchi is going to be, like, in trouble," Shiki explains.

Every member of the Elite Hebijo exchange looks. This is getting on Shiki's nerves and she rolls her eyes with a huff.

"Okay, this is pissing me off," she says. "I'll go look around myself…."

However, Imu stops her by grabbing her shoulder. "You're never going to find it here."

"Huh?" Shiki raises an eyebrow.

Imu summons her red piton, unscrews the top and it reveals a rolled up piece of paper. She takes it out and shows it to the blonde. The color is light brown and it has a few tears on it, but not too bad. There is also a black string tied to the middle to keep it rolled up. "The Ancient Scroll of Power. The most powerful there is in history."

"You know you're going to have to, like, trust me on this," Shiki says.

Imu lets out a light laugh. "Oh, I hope that little plan of yours will work. Otherwise, I see no point in giving this to you."

"Believe me. It's for Muracchi's sake."

As Imu gives the blonde the scroll, Ryobi decides to step in.

"Wait," she says. She summons her sniper rifle and tosses it to her. "I think you'll need this…just in case things get wild out there."

Shiki examines it a little and nods. "Thanks, Ryobi."

"Now go," Miyabi says. "Your beloved is waiting for you."

"Right!"

With that, the blonde rushes out of the academy. Miyabi and Imu just watch her with small smiles on their faces. They know exactly what it's like to save their beloved from harm and now they are seeing someone else doing the same.

**Meanwhile**

"I sense your beloved coming," Dead Master says, standing up from her chair. She took Murakumo and placed her beside a large church. The yoma knows that this place is where she should summon the power of the scroll in order for her to become more powerful. "Coming…to save you."

Murakumo is still unmasked, but she still tries to wear a serious expression. "You think you can stop her? Nothing can stop her."

Dead Master licks her lips. "Oh, I'll prove her wrong, darling. I'll make sure of it." She turns her head toward a female water demon. "Slow her down."

The water demon screeches and dives toward a large puddle. Dead Master grins, knowing this will be interesting for the Grim Reaper shinobi to face one of her minions.

**Meanwhile**

Shiki arrives at a dark forest and looks around cautiously, ready to pounce on anyone who comes after her. But the dead silence is making her more and more nervous than she was earlier. She wants to go another way, but she knows that this is the only path to wear Dead Master took Murakumo. So she keeps on walking until she exits the forest, now coming across a small bridge over a lake. She is still on guard as she takes step on the bridge. She looks around some more and then takes a few more steps forward. She knows something is not right and she should just run whenever she could so that whoever is after her wouldn't notice. But she takes one last look around and starts to sprint across. However…

SPLASH!

The water demon explodes out of the water and snatches Shiki off the bridge. Both of them fall into the water and the female water demon tries to choke her to death to make her drown faster. Shiki tries hard to hold her breath while struggling to get free. The water demon screeches as she bares out her fangs and peers closer to the blonde. However, Shiki opens her eyes quickly, and they glow red, making the water demon flustered. Shiki transforms into her Shinobi form, quickly grabs both of the demon's arms and glares at her. Red energy surrounds the blonde quickly, and with one shot, she fires a fiery mist at the water demon. The demon shrieks as it starts to disappear. Then…the female water demon is no more. Shiki quickly gets to the surface and swims across until she gets to shore. She coughs a little from the fight she had with the demon, but she knows she has to keep going. She gets back up on her feet and starts walking toward the church that is just a mile ahead. She is back to her original form again, but the blonde has a plan formed in her mind already.

By the time she arrives outside of the church, she sees Dead Master with Murakumo next to her. The yoma chuckles at finally seeing the blonde showing up. Shiki starts to grab her transformation scroll when Dead Master speaks up.

"Stop," she says. "You change…she dies."

Shiki just stares daggers at the yoma.

"Do it, Shiki!" Murakumo pleads.

The blonde hesitates as she puts away her scroll and takes out the ancient one. Dead Master growls in satisfaction.

"Let her go first," Shiki demands.

Both of them share a long gaze before Dead Master shoves Murakumo about ten feet away. Shiki glances at where her beloved fell and back at Dead Master. She then walks slowly toward the yoma. Dead Master smiles and nods, urging her to come closer. Shiki finally stops and hands her the scroll. Dead Master takes it, but her smile fades as she finds that Shiki is not letting go. A white glow appears around the blonde and she transforms into her Shinobi form once again. Dead Master gasps in surprise, but before she can react, a fist makes ontact with her face, making her let go of the scroll and rolls away about 10 feet. Dead Master staggers back a little, but turns toward the blonde, grits her teeth and hits her back with her fist and then shoves her hard, sending her flying until she falls on her back.

Dead Master turns away to retrieve the scroll, unaware that Shiki getting back up on her feet. She raises her hand and red misty flames appear on it. She then thrusts her hand forward, making the fiery mist shoot at Dead Master's back. The yoma yelps in pain as her back catches fire a little before it fades away. Shiki summons another misty flame and throws it at Dead Master's face. It catches fire, but only for a bit before it extinguishes and then the yoma chuckles.

"Such useless powers, darling~" she says.

Shiki shakes her head roughly as she takes the rifle from her back, holds out her hand to the side and her double sided scythe appears. She takes a big swing when Dead Master blocks it with her own large scythe both blades locking. She then flips Shiki high in the air, screaming, making her let go of the weapon and the rifle and falls on her back once again.

As Murakumo gets back on her feet, Shiki rubs her back in pain as she notices the rifle just about 10 feet away from her. She starts to crawl towards it.

Dead Master finally has her hands on the scroll. She unrolls it and begins reading it.

"This is what I need to take over the world," she laughs. "Now then…GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

The scroll glows green and a bunch of trails of light surround the yoma and one by one they fuse with Dead Master. Murakumo watches in horror as the yoma's appearance starts to change. Her talons become larger, plus her gothic lolita dress. Her horns grow a bit larger as well and they begin to glow bright green. Murakumo rushes towards Shiki's aid and both of them turn toward the yoma. Dead Master's transformation is complete. She is now wearing green glasses with a bridal veil over her head and her appearance looks more demonic than earlier.

"I am Dead Master…" she says, her voice sounding like a million people saying it all at once. "You will all bow down to me….as your queen!"

Murakumo turns back to Shiki. "Come on! She got what she wanted."

But Shiki doesn't budge. Instead, she looks at the yoma and then at her beloved. "You go. I have to end this….once and for all."

"Why? Why you, Shiki?" Murakumo questions.

"The others….they tried to risk their lives to try and stop her and failed," the blonde explains. "I don't want you to suffer the same fate. That's why….I'm their last hope. I'm a shinobi after all."

They hear the yoma growling, so Shiki reaches for Ryobi's rifle and fires it at Dead Master. It makes a large hole on her torso but it heals within seconds.

"Run!" Shiki shouts as both of them get back on their feet.

As Murakumo starts running, Shiki continues firing bullets at the yoma. But every shot is useless as Dead Master's wounds heal from being hit. Shiki reloads and continues to fire.

"Come on, you old hag!" Shiki taunts.

This makes the yoma angry, so she takes a big swing of her scythe and knocks away the rifle. She then hits Shiki with it, sending her flying in the air, bursting open the doors behind her and falls on her back.

The blonde tries to recover from that fall, but Dead Master fast walks toward her before she has a chance to fully get back on her feet. She starts to choke her with one hand and the blonde struggles to get free with her legs wiggling about.

"All of your world….all of your souls…will be mine…" Dead Master growls.

All of a sudden, the yoma gets hit in the back by a gunshot, making her drop the blonde. Murakumo now has Ryobi's rifle. She reloads and fires another bullet, this time right in the head. Murakumo gets ready to fire another when she hears a clink. She used up all the bullets and she shakes in fear. Dead Master's face heals in seconds.

Shiki stands up, turning to Murakumo. "Throw me the gun!"

"It's out!" Murakumo shouts.

The yoma starts to walk towards them, growling.

"Throw it!" Shiki demands.

Murakumo tosses her the rifle. Shiki catches it in time and aims it at Dead Master. She summons her fiery mist it surrounds the rifle, making it engulf in flames. Dead Master stops and gasps in surprise. Shiki takes aim, pulls the trigger and it fires a large red fireball at the yoma, causing it to explode. Everywhere Shiki looked, parts of the yoma were on fire and the scroll drops from where she stood. Shiki lowers her rifle as a green glow appears and there stands Dead Master, now back to her original form. Shiki throws down Ryobi's rifle and walks a couple steps forward.

"Not so powerful now, huh?" Shiki says.

Dead Master just growls as she raises her scythe. But Shiki summons her own scythe, spins it around at incredible speed and cuts Dead Master's weapon in half. She stops spinning and points the weapon at the yoma.

"No one…hurts my friends…or my beloved…" She takes a big swing and beheads Dead Master. In a few seconds, the body falls on the floor shortly after the head does. Then, the yoma's body slowly starts to disappear and blue trails of light starts scattering around both Shiki and Murakumo, assuming that those are the souls Dead Master took.

Each and every one healed the girls from Hanzo Academy, Crimson Squad and the rest of Gessen. Everyone cheers happily for their return.

Shiki goes over and takes the scroll and rolls it up. She then looks back at Murakumo who is walking slowly towards her. The shy brunette slowly raises her hand to caress her cheek, making the blonde blush heavily. No one says anything other than a few sniffles from Shiki. She is glad that her beloved is safe and had saved everyone else. Murakumo feels the same. Both of them lean in and share a passionate kiss. Though it's a tough battle, the world is saved once again because of Shiki's determination. And both she and Murakumo are happy. They hold hands and start to head back to Gessen Academy.

A/N: I know, I know. Shiki probably doesn't really have powers like that, but hey….making them up isn't a problem, right? So…hope you all enjoyed this piece. Long and detailed reviews please~!


End file.
